17/10
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 10-وأَنَّ الَّذِينَ لاَ يُؤْمِنُونَ بِالآخِرَةِ أَعْتَدْنَا لَهُمْ عَذَابًا أَلِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 10-Ve ennellezîne lâ yu’minûne bil âhıreti a’tednâ lehum azâben elîmâ(elîmen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve ennellezîne (enne ellezîne) : ve muhakkak o kimseler ki * 2. lâ yu'minûne : inanmazlar, mü'min olmazlar (kalplerine îmân yazılmaz) * 3. bi el âhıreti : ahirete * 4. a'tednâ : hazırladık * 5. lehum : onlar için, onlara * 6. azâben : bir azap * 7. elîmen : elîm, acı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 10-Âhirete inanmayanlara gelince: Onlara elemli bir azap hazırladık. Ali Bulaç Meali * 10-Ve şüphesiz, ahirete inanmayanlar için de acı bir azab hazırlamışızdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 10-Ahirete inanmayanlar için de acıklı bir azap hazırladığımızı (bildirir). Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 10-(9-10) Doğrusu bu Kuran en doğru yola götürür ve yararlı iş yapan müminlere büyük ecir olduğunu, ahirete inanmayanlara can yakıcı bir azap hazırladığımızı müjdeler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 10-(9-10) Gerçekten bu Kur’an en doğru olan yola götürür ve iyi işler yapan mü’minler için büyük bir mükâfat olduğunu ve ahirete inanmayanlar için elem dolu bir azap hazırladığımızı müjdeler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 10-Ahirete inanmayanlara gelince, onlar için de elemli bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 10-Ahirete inanmıyanlara gelince, onlar için acı bir azap hazırlamış bulunuyoruz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 10-Ahirete inanmayanlara da can yakıcı bir azab hazırlamışızdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 10- Âhırete inanmıyanlara dahi elîm bir azâb hazırlamışızdır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 10-Ve o kimseler ki, ahirete imân etmezler, muhakkak ki onlar için de pek acıklı bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Muhammed Esed * 10-ve ahirete inanmayanlara da kendileri için çok can yakıcı bir azap hazırladığımızı (haber vermektedir). Suat Yıldırım * 10-Âhirete inanmayanlara ise gayet acı bir azap hazırladığımızı bildirir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 10-Âhirete inanmayanlara da acı bir azâb hazırlamışızdır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 10-Ahirete inanmayanlara ise, onlara da acı veren bir azap hazırlamış olduğumuzu müjdeler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 10-Âhirete inanmayanlar için ise acı bir azap hazırladığımızı bildirir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 10-Âhirete inanmayanlar var ya, onlar için biz korkunç bir azap hazırlamışızdır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 10- And to those who believe not in the Hereafter, (it announceth) that We have prepared for them a Penalty Grievous (indeed). M. Pickthall (English) * 10- And that those who believe not in the Hereafter, for them We have prepared a painful doom. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 9-10- Gerçekten işte bu Kur'ân en doğru, en sağlam yola irşad eder ve salih amelleri, yani Kur'ân'da açıklanan iyi işleri yapan müminleri müjdeler ki: Kendileri için büyük bir mükafat muhakkak vardır. Ahirete inanmayanlara da çok acı bir azab hazırladığımız gerçektir. Şu halde buna karşı insanların yapacağı şey, iman ile iyi amelleri işleyip o büyük mükafatı istemek ve o acı azabdan korunmaktır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 8- Umulur ki, Rabbiniz size merhamet eder, fakat siz (bozgunculuğa) dönerseniz biz de (sizi aşağılık kılmaya ve cezalandırmaya) döneriz. Biz, cehennemi kâfirler için bir kuşatma yeri kıldık.(10) 9- Şüphe yok ki, bu Kur'an, en doğru yola iletir ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere, onlar için gerçekten büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjde verir. 10- Ve şüphesiz, ahirete inanmayanlar, için de acıklı bir azab hazırlamışızdır.(11) 11- İnsan hayra dua ettiği gibi, şerre de dua etmektedir. İnsan, pek acelecidir.(12) 12- Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet kıldık; gece ayetini sildik ve Rabbinizden bir fazl aramanız, yılların sayısını ve hesabı öğrenmeniz için gündüzün ayetini aydınlatıcı kıldık. Biz her şeyi yeterince açıkladık.(13) AÇIKLAMA 10. Her ne kadar bu uyarı, İsrailoğulları'na yapılan hitabın sonunda parantez içi olarak yer almışsa da bunun Yahudilere hitap etmediği ve sadece baştaki bölümünün onlara hitap ettiği söylenemez. Aslında tüm hitap Mekkeli müşriklere yöneliktir. Fakat burada onlara doğrudan hitap edilmemiş, onları uyarmak için İsrailoğulları'nın tarihinden önemli olaylar sunulmuştur. 11. Burada, Kur'an'ın İsrailoğulları'nın uğradığı akibeti yaşamaya hazır olmaları konusundaki uyarılarından ders almayan kişi, topluluk ve milletler korkutulup uyarılmaktadır. 12. Bu, Mekkeli kafirlerin saçma isteklerine, Hz. Peygamber'den (s.a) bahsettiği azabı hemen indirmesi isteklerine verilen cevaptır. Bu bir önceki ayetle de yakından ilgilidir. Sanki şöyle denmek istenir: "Ey akılsız insanlar topluluğu, iyilik isteyeceğinize, azap istiyorsunuz. Allah'ın azabının uğradığı topluluğun çektiklerini görmüyor musunuz?" Burada, kendilerine yaptıkları işkenceler ve daveti inatlarından ötürü reddetmeleri nedeniyle kafirlerin helâk olması için dua eden müminlere de gizli bir uyarı vardır. Bu topluluğun içinde sonradan müslüman olan ve İslâm'ın en kuvvetli temsilcileri haline gelen bir çok kimse vardı. İşte bu nedenle Allah: "İnsan pek acelecidir." demektedir. İnsan Allah'a sadece anlık acil ihtiyaçları için dua eder. Oysa daha sonra yaşanan tecrübe gösterir ki eğer Allah onun duasını kabul etmiş olsaydı, bu kendisi için daha kötü olurdu. 13. Allah insanı evrendeki çeşitliliğin altında yatan hikmeti araştırmaya davet eder ve monoton bir aynılık beklememesini bildirir. Gerçekte tüm sistem çeşitlilik, farklılık ve her şeyin birbirinden ayrı olması kuralına dayanır. Bu olayı daha da açıklığa kavuşturmak için gece ve gündüzün ayetlerini ele alalım: "Siz bu iki birbirine zıt olayı günlük hayatınızda her gün gözlemektesiniz. Eğer bunun altında yatan hikmeti bir an düşünürseniz, böyle bir çeşitlilik olmasa, yeryüzünde hiç bir etkinliğin olmayacağı sonucuna varırsınız. Aynı şekilde insanların farklı tabiatı, düşünce ve eğilimlere sahip olarak yaratılmalarının altında da bir hikmet yatar. Eğer Allah bütün insanları doğuştan doğru yaratsaydı ve sadece itaat edenleri ve müminleri bırakıp tüm isyankar ve kafirleri helâk etseydi, insanın yaratılış gayesi yerine getirilmemiş olurdu. Bu nedenle sadece gündüzün olmasını ve hiç gecenin olmamasını istemek doğru değildir. En doğru şey hidayet ışığına sahip olanların, ellerinden geldiğince sapıklığın karanlığını yok etmeye çalışmalarıdır. Eğer gecenin karanlığı gibi bir karanlık bulurlarsa, hidayet ışığının güneş gibi tekrar meydana çıkması için beklemeleri onların görevidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *10. ve ahirete inanmayanlara da kendileri için çok can yakıcı bir azap hazırladığımızı vermektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *10. Ve o kimseler ki, ahrete imân etmezler, muhakkak ki, onlar için de pek açıkla bir azap hazırlamışızdır. 10. (Ve o kimseler ki) Kur'an-ı Kerim'in insanlığı bu kadar aydınlatma lûtfunda bulunduğuna rağmen onun nurlarından istifadeye çalışmaz, onun pek kesin deliller ile beyan etmekte olduğu (ahirete) haşır ve neşre, cennet ve cehenneme o apaçık kitabın tarif edip açıklandığı şekilde (İman etmezler) inkarcı bir halde ölür giderler (onlar için de pek acıklı bir azap hazırlamışızdır) ki, o da ebedî şekilde olan cehennem azabından ibaretir. Din düşmanlarının böyle fecî bir âkibete uğrayacaklarını beyan da müminler için ayrıca bir müjde mahiyetindedir.